


醺

by yolka



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka
Summary: 酒是个好东西。
Relationships: Ma Long/Xu Xin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	醺

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：RPS规避。非常短小，接世锦赛颁奖后。小言，CP脑，没有逻辑，作者自己爽（叉腰）。中公加油！更加目害！  
> 声明：与现实完全无关，我不拥有他们也不想拥有他们。非现实，没有女友们，其余部分和现实情况一致。请各位与我一起默念，RPS是隐秘的偷摸事业，不可发扬光大，万万不可干扰现实。

他在吧台拐角找到微倾身体倚着墙边的许昕。晚宴进入了后半程，人们三两地聚在一起，声音不高地交谈，室内的灯光也被调成柔暖朦胧的色调。  
他的手指里还拢着一只细长的高脚杯，小半截玫红的液体轻微晃动着映出牙白的骨节。由于是稍显随意却带着外交色彩的场合，每个人都多少喝了一点。主办方颇为慷慨地开了几支上好年份的酒，许昕起先只小心地抿一口，然后便咬着嘴唇眼睛亮晶晶地啜饮起来。他自己也喝得颇为惬意，甘醇的余味熨帖地安抚着他高度紧绷了一个月的神经。暂时没有什么再需要担心，于是他的内心对于另一种安慰剂的渴求悄悄地生长起来，并迅速变成他难以抑制也不想抑制的情绪。  
所以他穿过房间走向他。

“……最有创造力的？”  
从进入热身状态之后，他们就没能找到足够私人的场合说上几句话。他的精神首先完全投注在第一场里，大起大落后又继续绷起来准备着有任何可能发生的第四场。他多少能感觉到攀缠在对方脊背上无声的沉重感，但他最后做到的也只是在场次交换的间隙告诉他不要顾虑放开去打，第四场还有他顶着。  
他不知道那是否给他带来更大的压力。不确定那是否意味着传达出对对方的不信任。他自己完全了解3-1和3-0对于球员个体所带来的不可言说却真实存在的巨大差异，但作为队长和队伍的主心骨，他必须要顾全任何可能的风险。热身场馆的电视机里接连传来德国球迷的欢呼声，他带着冷肃的表情回到场馆，却只远远地看着，高高地鼓掌。看他在方寸之间坚守，挣扎，厮杀，最终胜利。他的情绪不该也不能被牵扯进这场不属于他的比赛，哪怕他有多想到场边握住他扣紧球板的手也不行。  
白球落地，他终于吞咽不知道什么时候变得干涩的喉咙，伸出沾湿了冷汗的手指。许昕带着无法掩饰的倦色与各个人击掌，只看了他一眼，轻轻在他手心一击，便与他侧身擦过，去完成作为国家运动员需要担负的其他任务。他也着实疲惫不堪，再没有任何多余的精力在镜头下和他特别说什么。  
里约之后，他自觉失去了一些关于掌握许昕内心状态的自信。他们彼此并没有发生什么，但他的潜意识里始终扎根着不能挥去的恐惧。许昕的敏感和骄傲并不比他或者任何人少，而他温柔的性格和妥帖的为人只不过让他人更难窥探到他真正的内心。  
他变得害怕，变得胆怯，变得无法忍受让对方离开自己的视线。  
只是试探着伸向他的手指被他不由分说地扣死，在空中想要离开的手掌被他不管不顾地握紧。打破他的沉默，有意无意地提及，抛开其余一切地注视。更多的独处，更多的肢体接触，更多的亲吻。  
许昕起先是流露出过疑惑的。他从未表现出拒绝，但在他近乎强横的亲吻的间隙中，他皱着眉头，喘息着看向他，睫毛缓慢地眨动。  
你是怎么了？他从他的眼睛里读出。  
我需要你。他心想。  
我想念你。我需要你。他忍不住把拥抱着对方的双手收得更紧。每时每刻。所以不要去我不知道的地方。无论是人，还是你的心思。  
然而他什么也说不出口，也许不过一切都只是他的庸人自扰。许昕等了一会儿，但也什么都没问，只伸出手臂也抱紧了他。  
此刻在墙角的阴影里，他能看到许昕的肩背下意识地绷紧，回头看到是他，又慢慢松弛下去。  
“怎么，不同意啊？”  
许昕无意识地咂着下唇，带着一点迷迷糊糊的笑意，丰润的唇瓣晕出绯红颜色和魅惑线条。他的颧骨，眼角和眉心也都泛着红，处处昭显着大半杯佳酿的余韵。那样的颜色让触摸的欲望一路燃烧到他的指尖，但他只是攥紧了他手里喝空的高脚杯。  
“那怎么会，打球按摩样样精通啊。”  
话音刚落他就后悔起来，他果然也喝多了。他自己都没有意识到的一天前的这点鸡毛蒜皮竟然还黏在他心头上，到了酒精上头的这时候完全是不受控制地脱口而出。  
是你的错。他有点忿忿地在心里想着。  
这两个月他们离得太近了。偏偏又是接连不断的近似与外界隔离的状态——各守半区的签表，大半个月的封训，全神贯注的团体赛——他天天都能看得到他，伸出手就能触碰到他，他的头发在飞机上蹭得他的下颔痒痒的，他的呼吸在右侧身后以相同的节奏起伏着，他们的手掌在赛前和赛后相击相握，他们的心跳连在一处，眼睛看向同一个地方，场下，场外，一起紧绷，专注，坚持，释放，抚慰对方，支撑彼此，支撑他们肩上和背后绵延十八年的，数代人的拼搏与一个国家的期望。  
并且他知道他还会陪着他继续这样走下去。直到那遥远又触手可及的未来。  
在这样如同共生的韵律里，哪怕一个音符的变调都让他丝丝缕缕紧缚于对方的心情为之颤动。  
某种程度上他这算是被惯坏了吧？他忍着原地逃跑的冲动，煎熬地等着许昕做出反应，最好他根本反应不过来。  
“……”果然，许昕皱起了眉毛，缓慢地眨着眼，似乎他说了什么非常难以理解的话。  
他还没来得及松一口气，许昕像是突然福至心灵地睁大了眼。下一个眨眼的瞬间，他已经整个人都凑到了他眼前，刻意不刻意合适不合适的距离一下子就削减到了吐息相缠的地步。  
他的心跳跟着呼吸一滞。倏然凑近的脸上带着似笑非笑的神色，但他认得属于许昕的每一点顽劣和机灵的痕迹。  
“你吃醋了啊？”  
马龙挑起一侧眉毛看他，使出在场上控制情绪的毅力控制自己的面部肌肉，却仍然能感觉到自己的耳后慢慢烧起来。然而许昕笑嘻嘻地伸出手指，毫无顾忌地戳了戳他的腮帮。“别绷在那儿啦！我可都听见了。”  
他原本就是勉强维持的脸面一下子垮了，让对手在赛点上多赢几分从来不是他的风格。他用余光瞥了瞥他们周围，最近的人也在几米开外和别人交谈甚欢，于是他一把攥住了那只像是要在他脸上画出猫胡子来一样戳来戳去的手。  
但许昕似乎没有感受到他视线中不再掩盖的热度，使了点力一把把手抽了回去，又把他一个人晾在了天平的这一边，他只得颇为无奈地看着他对他眨了眨眼。  
“想不想知道它能多有创造力？”  
他那把唱歌的好嗓子压低了，用尾音编织出一个轻笑，带着丝丝缕缕疲倦的喑哑，又因为浸了酒精而显得柔滑。  
他不禁屏住了呼吸。  
许昕垂着眼睛，在灯色和阴影交错的笼罩下，眼神脉脉地，似乎是在对着杯子而不是他说话。他似乎是认真地打量了好一会儿，最后探出左手细长的小指，微微沾了沾那一捧艳色。然后似是漫不经心地张开嘴，探出反着一点水光的舌尖，极度缓慢地，一个骨节一个骨节地，舔舐着沿他手指线条滑落的液滴，最后把整根手指吮入了双唇间。  
他重新抬起视线，对上他的注目，嘴唇上还噙着那个笑。  
他口干舌燥。突然地，每个骨缝都燃着炽烈的情欲，只一刻就把他烧得焦渴不堪。  
其实他没太见过许昕微醺的样子。绝大多数情况下这个一杯倒的人只是对周围人露出不加区别的傻笑，然后趁着最后一点意识消散之前找到他的肩膀，安静乖巧地挂到他身上，半睡半醒着被他带回房间，毫无挣扎地被塞进被褥，沾到枕头的瞬间就打起轻声的呼噜。  
他揉蹭过他在他肩上搓乱的发，抚过他暖热沾着酒气的脸，吻过他微抿着最后一点果香的嘴唇。  
但他没有见过他这个样子。明亮又蓬勃的光在他的眼睛里潋滟，和往日一样的锋利口齿，却比平时更加恣意，毫无顾忌地戳破他的心思，舒展着异常自然的无辜神色，每一个动作却都带着赤裸又刻意的诱惑，不知轻重地挑拨他的每寸情绪。  
但却很有效。  
太有效了。  
许昕还垂着睫毛在看他，手从他的唇角缓慢地滑落下来牵出一闪而过的一点银亮，他正漫不经心地舔着嘴角。于是同样借着微醺和晕黄的光，他牵过了那只手。  
他像他一样虔诚郑重地吻了那手背。  
许昕微微颤抖了一下，但没有把手抽回去。  
于是他慢慢地用牙齿衔住了还湿润着的，那个指尖。  
那指尖同时具有尖削和圆润两种美感，适合舔舐，或者啃咬，甚至吞咽。  
“……喂，”他听到许昕的呼吸急促了起来，他用余光看到他小心地环顾四周，像是终于回过神他们还身处大庭广众中。“……本店按分钟收费啊。”  
他游刃有余地含吮了一会儿，直到指腹与他的舌尖一样湿润又热烫。  
“别得寸进尺。”  
他听到自己的喉咙里挤压出一些近似野兽的低哑的声音。  
“本来就是我的。”

Fin.  
谢谢阅读，欢迎评论w


End file.
